


Circuit and Argent

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony loves cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his fifth birthday, Tony found a small bundle of brown fur struggling for survival in an alley outside his school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit and Argent

On his fifth birthday, Tony found a small bundle of brown fur struggling for survival in an alley outside his school. He took it home with him to Jarvis and asked him pretty please could they nurse it back to health? Jarvis took one look at Tony’s pleading dark eyes and the kitten’s feisty spirit and couldn’t say no. 

Tony named the kitten Circuit because he had just completed making his first circuit board. He was certain that Circuit was his birthday gift from the universe and loved the kitten fiercely. Jarvis watched Tony grow very attached to Circuit over the course of a week with a growing sense of impending doom. 

Howard returned from a trip a week after Tony’s birthday. Tony ran into his father in a hallway with Circuit wiggling in his arms. Howard’s eyes narrowed as he took in the small animal. 

“Tony, what is that?”

“It’s my kitten.” Tony said proudly, holding Circuit up for inspection. “His name is Circuit.”

“Where did you get this kitten?” Howard’s voice was slowly hardening. Tony sensed it and drew Circuit back to his chest.

“I found him outside the school. He was all alone and so I saved him!” Howard held out a hand and Tony clutched Circuit tighter.

“Tony, give me the cat.”

“Why can’t I keep him? I take care of him. Ask Jarvis! And he doesn’t cause a mess. He needs a home!” Circuit sensed Tony’s distress and started wiggling again, making little mewing noises.

“This is not optional. Give me the cat!” Tony handed Circuit over, tears welling up in his eyes. Howard looked at Tony and scoffed, “Stark men are made of iron, Tony. We don’t cry over kittens.”

Tony never found out what happened to Circuit. He did overhear his father lecturing Jarvis over allowing his son to have a pet in the house. He built Dum-E soon after and forgot all about Circuit.

But years later, Steve brings home a sad, dejected, little ball of fur. This one is gray and Tony is assaulted all at once by two sets of pleading blue eyes begging for the kitten to be allowed to stay. He is reminded suddenly of Circuit and if it wasn’t enough that he could never say no to Steve, he could now not say no to the small mewing kitten in his lap.

The kitten stays, of course, and Steve names her Argent. Argent roams the tower as she pleases and quickly makes friends with all the other Avengers. She decides, however, that Tony is her favorite. Tony protests loudly but everyone has noticed that the workshop door will open when she goes up to it. They also have seen Tony stumble sleepily out of his penthouse followed by a streak of gray; both heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

They have also seen sleeping Tony curled up on the couch with a purring Argent situated next to him. This is often accompanied by Steve sitting in the big chair next to the couch, sketching the peaceful scene before him with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
